


happy here (with me)

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: She’s sleeping, her head resting warm and heavy on his chest. He plays idly with her hair, wrapping a strand around his finger and then gently dragging his touch to the ends, her locks sifting through his hand like silk.Maybe if he just…says it. Out loud. Just to get over the hurdle. Maybe then saying it to her when she’s conscious won’t be so nerve wracking. He inhales carefully...





	happy here (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 3. “Could you be happy, here, with me?”

Lucifer isn’t exactly sure how this is supposed to be done. It’s - it’s never been like this, for him, before. He had gone to Linda for advice, but finds himself unable to implement it. Every time he finds a moment to broach the subject, he finds that his fear prevents him from doing so. Instead, he distracts Chloe, he cooks for her, or brings up the case or finds other, more pleasurable ways of using his mouth.

She’s sleeping, her head resting warm and heavy on his chest. He plays idly with her hair, wrapping a strand around his finger and then gently dragging his touch to the ends, her locks sifting through his hand like silk.

Maybe if he just…says it. Out loud. Just to get over the hurdle. Maybe then saying it to her when she’s conscious won’t be so nerve wracking. He inhales carefully.

“Could you be happy, here, with me?” he asks quietly into the air. There. That wasn’t so bad after all.

Chloe snuggles closer and hums, clearly awake, and his heart just about stops. She must feel it skip and then begin thundering under her ear, because she brings a palm up to stroke calmingly along his side.

“I already am,” she answers, just as soft. She leans up to press a kiss into the skin of his throat. “Always will be,” she adds and curls into him. He wraps his arms around her, tight, burying his nose in her hair. He falls asleep like that, breathing her in, Chloe resting warm and content in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
